A smilar expierience
by neverthink4
Summary: Brittany moves to forks but what happened when there is a new member of the cullen family who keeps looking at Brittany. But what happens when a day in the forest goes wrong?
1. First day

This is a story as if I were going to forks. And the Cullens were returning again. Same pairings but there is a new member to their coven. ExB EmxR JxA CxEs T(thats the new character.)Maybe they're'll be some txBr. hmm your just ognna have to wiat to find . Anyways this is basd liek 100 years after BD. Renesme and Jacob went off on thereowna few years back so they wont be in the story as far as i know.

Chapter 1

My POV!

It was my first ay of school. I was going to be a junior and really wasnt looking foreward to this. I loved my life back in new jersey. Why, oh why did my mom need to move to forks? I mean i liek the rain and cold but still forks. The oppisite side of the country. When I arrived at school it turned out that i was already late so i had to speed walk into the main office. The secretary her name was Mrs. Smith according to her name plate. She had short blonder hair up to her shoulders with bangs. she wore a nice sweater dress and she had bright lagoon blue eyes ."_she isn't very pretty but she dress very nicely. Maybe she ahs a daughter and is trying to keep up wiht the styish clothing." _I thought to myself.

"Hi my names Brittany Hall. I just moved here. I'm a Junior" I told Mrs. Smith.

"Well hello there. My names Mrs. Smith. Hold on one second and I'll print out your schedule for you." Mrs. Smith replied very sweetly. she seemed liek a very nice older womam. After about 30seconds she was printing out my schedule and grabbing a slipp of paper wiht lines all over it. "_well she printed that fast"_I thought

"Here's your schedule Brittany. And this piece of paper I need you to get signed by all of your teachers and bring back at the end of the day." Mrs. Smith told me with a grin on her face. Obviously thinking about something else.

"Okay, Thank you." I replied as I walked out of the main office and looked at my schedule.

**1st period-English**

**2nd period-Government**

**3rd period-Trigonometery**

**4th period- Spainish**

**Lunch**

**5th period- Gym**

**6th Period-Biology**

Ugh. I wasnt looking foreward to this, but i made my way threw the halls. Ofcoarse we'd have to move when the school year is half way over. I miss my best friends. I couldn't help but remember the day I said goodbye to Madison and Sunny.

_**Flashback**_

_"I really can't believe this is the last time I'm going to see them"I kept thinking ot myself.I popped my headphones into my ears and started listening to Buried a lie by Senses Fail. Sunny lived about six or seven blocks from my house. I had been packing for a week now and I was leavign tonight on the redeye. how sad. I felt like I had been walking for a minute but the song changed to Dark Blue by Jacks mannequin. ANd after about a few lines into the song I had reached Sunny's House. Madison and Sunny were sitting on Sunny's trampoline. So they noticed me walking._

_"Hey slow poke took you long enough" Madison yelled at me jokingly_

_"I was falling asleep how long was that walk like 3hours" Sunyn yelled over. Her voice heavy in sarcasm. _

_"Sorry guys. I had to pack my last box. Onto the truck" As I said this They got confused looks across their faces. 'shit I never told them.' i had already forgotten._

_"What?" they asked in unison. The confusion in their voice clear._

_"I'm Moving to Forks, Washington." as I said this htey screamed and ran over. WE cried for a couple minutes and decided to have as much fun as possible._

_**End of Flashback**_

I opended the door to my english class and everyone looked up from their books. Apparently they were reading Romeo and Juliet becasue they had people acting it out infront of the class.

"Hi.. um... I'm new my names Brittany." I told the class and teacher. The nerves obious as I talked infront of the whole gave me and understanding nod aoticing my nervousness because I hate talking infront of people.

"Hell Brittany, My names Mrs. Brower. You can have a seat in the back."She replied. She signed my slip when i gave it to her. And handed me a book. After I sat down I noticed the most beautiful boy and girl standing infront of the class.

"Okay now Bella I want you and Edward to continue." They were gorgeous. Bella looked over at me and gave me a quick grin and started acting with Edward again. The rest of the day passed liek this it turned out I had my morning schedule wiht her and that boy edward. I had talked to Bella in spainish a little because we were parnters. I had also met a few other nice people. But what there names were I'll never remember.

"Hey Brittany, do you wanna sit at us with lunch." A girl whose name i couldnt remember. SHe had long blonde hair and was very slim.

"Yeah sure. I just wanna drop my books off at my locker." I replied to her. As we got our lunch and sat down at her lunch table I noticed Bella and Edward walk into the lunch room and sit down at a secluded table. Chelsea I learned was her name noticed me staring and laughed.

"Well looks liek you've seen the hottest kids in school." she added with a giggle.

"Who are they. I no Bella and Edward. But who are the others. There so gorgeous." i said with a slight giggle as I noticed Edward look over at me and as he was lughing. But other than that he was looking deep into bella's eyes. Im going to assum there dating.

"Well thats the Cullens, and the Hales and the Swans. They were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and His wife Esme I think is her name." she replied loking longing at the one boy sitting by himself. He was very handsome. He had long brown curly hair and a lbig nose, but it fit his face. He was very tall around 6'2" he loked when he stood.. "Edward Cullen you know, and thats Alice with the short pixie hair, And the big burly one is Emmet, There brother and sister. Rosalie Hale ais the blonder supermodel and her twin brother Jasper is the boy with teh blonde curly hair. And You know Bella and the last ne is Tyler. Their the swans their brother and sister." SHe looked at Tyler again with a longing look and loked up quickly as he noticed his name was being said I assumed. Maybe he has crazy good hearing. He looked over at me And I quickly looked away with gigling and blushing. They all stood up and threw their lunches out and left the lunch room.

"Oh my god. Tyler is absolutly gorgeous." i whispered to myself a little to loudly and Chelsea gave me a dealy stare saying ste off. I was confused had they dated or something.

"Don't even try they're all together Rosalie is with Emmet, Alice is with Jasper and Eswards with Bella. And Tyler for him I'm guesssing none of the girls aroudn are good enough because hasn't dated anyone." Chelsea replied a little upset. I'm assuming she had really liekd him but his feelings weren't mutual. I suddenly noticed the bell ring and got up with my trey dumped it and made my way off to Gym. God how I hated gym. I just don't like getting all hot and gross. yuck. I got lucky and didnt have to do anything. Miss. Moroney gave me my gym clothes signed my slip and otld me I could sit off to the side. I noticed when the boys emptied out of their locker room emmet and Tyler were in my gym class. He looked over at me and locked my gaze. He had beautiful butterscotch eyes. They looked like the depths of them would never end. But all too soon he looked away and i looked at my lap. Emmet looked over at me and started to laugh. He cam over and introduced himself.

"Hi, My names Emmet. I don't really talk to many people but I couldn't help it you remind me of my friend Bella." Emmet told me with a sheepish girn on his face. I was shocked, me look liek the beautifful Bella. I started to walk over to put my things down when i tripped. I never tripp and I tripped. What hte heck. Emmet let out a loud chuckle." Exactly like Bella." He said with his booming laugh. Tyler gave me a wierd look and walked away as if I was missing something. **(A.N: I don't notice his cold skin.)**

"Hi my names Brittany. Its nice to meet you." I replied finally. Emmet turned around to go do what ever Miss. Moroneyy had wanted the gym class to do today and I sat there bored. I watched them. They had such grace.

"HI." a very boyish boy said to me. He was cute but nothing compared to tyler and Emmet. but what ever they were probably supermodels." My names Greg."he said very entusiastically.

"hello. Im Brittany." I replied wiht a smile on my lips so I wouldn't be rude. He looked me up and down. and Smile.

"Oh I know. The whole school knows. trust me stuff spreads quickly through such a small school. I could say that you are a supermodel or something and the whole school would know in a matter of the end of this class." I just gave him a shocked look. sounds exactly like Whs. My old school.

"Greg! Get back over here." One of the girls yelled I noticed she had an earlier class with me I think her name was Jessica. After Gym was over me and greg noticed we both had Biology together so he walked me because I had no idea where I was talked about a bunch of things When it started raining we ran into the building where that labs were. As we walked in I went up to my bio teacher.

"Um Hello Miss. ...Hall he said as he lookeda the papper wiht my name on it go take a seat next to Mr. Swan. Tyler raise your hand." Greg had a scowl on his face because his table was also empty. Mr. Castillini the teacher soona fter got called to the office quickly they needed to talk to him so I turned in my seat and saw Tyler sitting there looking bored.

"Um hi,... My name is brittany." I said nervously He glared at me and he quickly looked down and replied.

"Hi my names Tyler. Obviosly your the new girl hows your first day going?" Tyler replied back.

"Good. Kinda lame. I really don't want to be here but oh well." I replied thinking of my friends.

"Well why'd you move then?" he quickly asked.

"My moms job. So me my dad came. But my brothers stayed back in jersey. They both live in appartments they graduated already." I replied. Before I even though. Why the heck did I just tell him all that. He doesn't care.

"Oh thats a forks different from New Jersey?" he asked.

"Well yeah, not much but yeah. I mean we get snow and rain and all of that but just not as much. And its not as green there. But I mean it still is green. It is the gardens state after all." I replied jokingly before i realized what a lame joke it was. Tyler laughed anyway. Probably just being nice. Mr. Castillini returned just as the bell rang.

"Well I guess we can't do anything today." Mr. Castillini said as everyone rushed out of the room. I parted from tyler and walked out to my car that I had broughten over. My jeep liberty. oh how i loved my jeep but i really wanted a jeep wrangler. and just as i said that i noticed right next ot my truck a jeep wrangler. a big red jepp that towered. My dream car. I walked up to it and smiled petted it. altough i dont know why.

"Hhaha. Hey Brittany! What do you think you're doing to my truck?" Emmet laughed as he walked up to his truck.

"Nothing. Its just I lvoe your car. GOd this is the one I wanted but my mother wouldnt allow it. Cuz it flips to easily. well i better get going." I said and walked around to the other side of my jeep and oped in.

"Well maybe Ill let you take it for a ride someday. haha itd probably be hilarious." he replied and i smile.

"Oh my god are you serious that'd be great!" i replied excitedly. but i didn't know what else to say so i opened my car door "well bye." i hoped in my car started it and pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

When I got hoome i decide dI go for a walk in the woods. there was a little clearign but it was nice. i laid a blanket on the floor and laid down. it was so nice to be away from home for a little. My mom can be so obnoxious sometiem i swear. But all too soon i felt another presence. I opened my eyees and there stood and red eyed beuty. He was gorgeous.

"Well Hello there. Whats a pretty girl liek you doing out here?" the mysterious man asked as he circled me. He had longish black curyl hair up to his eyes. skater hair so cute. and he was very muscular. his shirt was unbuttoned. But I couldn't reply. He was quite scary. No matter how gorgeous he was still quite scary. "well. Thats quite upsetting i don't even get to hear your voice oh well." and at that he jumpd on top of me befor ei could think he lips were at my neck and everything turned black. There was a fire burning its way through my body. I wanted to scream but i couldn't figure out waht was going on. so i held it in I let out a few. and i whimpered for someone to put the flames out. What did i do. Oh my god Im going to hell. Oh my god, oh my god

**(A.n: I hope you all realze that he was a vampire. hehe.)**

3days later

When the burning subsideone last for a few minutes I noticed it pick u and my heart thumped rapidly and then one last thump and it stoped. oh god. oh god. Im dead I can't believe it what did he do to me. I couldn't stop panicing. I noticed a burnign in my troat. It felt like a dranka cup of hot coffee before lettign it cool down. Suddenly I felt someones presense again and i could smell them They smelt like hmm... honey and giner? I fluttered my eyes open and everything was so clear.

"Am I dead?" i htoght out loud.

"Nope. sweetie." a voice replied I looked and noticed the man who had... bitten me? i jumped up and ran over to a near by tree. he laughed. "What's with all the mellowdramatics miss.. hmm I gues I never asked your name before I bit you." he replied.

"What? whats going on?" i asked so he did bite me. why what the heck. And what was with this sweetie stuff.

"Well my name is Nickolas, but call me nick. I changed you into a vampire." he smirked when he noticed my mouth drop open.

"Vampire... what theres no such thing." i rambled. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Now sweetie what's you name. and Ill explain." he told me with a determined look.

"Br..Bri..Brittany." I stumbled. " NOw what are you tlakign about?" I asked quickly.

"Well as I told you I change dyou into a vampire." he said and i gave him a look of disbeliefe. "Well then walk voer to the tree and try and rip that branch. Trust em you can do it." I laughed and did as he said. I was glad to proove him wrong. I gipped the tree and barely even pulled and the branch wripped write off the stump.

"wha...wha...wha...whatt what howd i do that?" i asked scared by myslef. How was that possible that tree was fully alive.

3days later

I was finally getting used to this 'vampire' stuff but I hadn't hunted yet. I didnt want to kill anybody. Nick had told me that he had changed me so that he could have a mate.. maybe by luck Id be his but we weren't I could just tell.

"Britt come this way it sounds liek there are others in the area." I gave he a surprised look and he laughed. we were actully becoming friend who wouldve thought. But I was still really upset that I never got to see and of the CUllen kids again or got to drive Emmets jeep. I wasnt allowed to see anyoen because they police had declared me dead. My funeral services were yesterday. I wanted to go but Nick wouldn't allow that. So I followed Nick over to where the others were. I wasn't verys trong so i couldn't really keep up. But he stopped at the edge of a clearing. It appears they had been playing baseball while it was thundering out. hmm very smart. THose kids looks very familiar hmm. wait what?!?!?1

----------------------------

okay guys this is my first fanfic please be nice. I mean be honest. but no flames please. if you want me to continue i will. I now i left it on a cliffhanger but oh well. tehe.


	2. Fun with the Cullen's

Hey guys thanks for the favoriting my story. I that makes sense. lol. I only got one review. I need some more If you give me and idea ill add it. I only write ona spur of the moment thing And if it's a good idea. Maybe the chapter will come up quicker. I could also add your names into the story if you'd like just tell me them. :) But I wanted to thank Casey21791 for reviewing my chapter. Withour further adu here is the second chapter. :)

I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. Even though I'd love to own Edward or Emmet. :)

**Alice's POV!**

I love thunder. I love playing baseball. It was so nice out. We were having so much fun. It' sbeen a 100 years and I still can't believe how good Bella is at baseball. All of a sudden I got a vision and they're were two vampires walking threw the clearing. just like when Victoria, James, and Laurent came.

"Alice? who are they. SHe looks familiar."Edward asked me.

"I don't know Edward. But I agree she does look familiar." i quickly added. When I opened my eyes everyone was glaringa tme in curiosity. God it's not like we have any humas with us. At that moment I heard them coming through the woods at that moment. Apparently everybody else noticed too because they all started too look int hat direction also. When I saw the girl I couldn't put my finger on it she looked so familiar. After a few minutes a light bulb went off in my head. Brittany? Edward gasped as he heard what I realized. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw us. Carlie stepped forward along witht he male that Brittany was with.

"Hello name is Nickolas and this is Brittany." The man said very kindly. His eyes were ruby red.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosealie, Bella, Edward, Esme, and Tyler." Carlisle said pointing each one of us out.

"Carlisle he must've changed her." Edward whispered so only we could here. Or so we thought.

"Yes I have changed her. Is that a problem." Nickolas asked.

"Well yes, you see we hold a permanent residence here and we do not hunt in this area and we ask that you no longer hunt in this area." Carlisle responded back with persision.

"Oh well... I'm very sorry we will stop. Might I ask why your are so golden?" Nickolas questioned us as he realized our eyes.

"Well we hunt animals." Carlisle replied

"Oh thats very un usual." Nickolas replied. Just then Brittany looked up. She looked like hse hadnt eaten in days. She had reby red eyes also from beign a newborn. She looked happy? Edward noticed this as he listened to her thoughts.

"It looks like you might have another person who is interested in trying our way or life." Edward said as he looked at Brittany.

"what?!?"Nickolas yelled while staring at her. She had a sheepish grin on. She looks so sweet. She kind of reminds me of Bella. Weird. Oh well. I bet she letme do Bella barbie to her. As I said this I got a huge smile and Edward laughed at me. Bellas gave him a confused look wanting to know what was going on.

"I actully think she would let you too ALice." Edward told me laughing ans he saw my htought of Brittany actully sitting there and enjoying it.

**Emmet's POV**

"Shit this will be exciting she should stay with us!" I bellowed with excitment. OH MY GOD MAYBE I COULD PLAY SOME GOOD JOCKS ON HER!!!!! Edward gave me a smirk._ "You could join ha ha." _Edward smirked and shook his head meaning yes. AW sweet this was gonan great. I couldn't wait. Maybe She'd become a sister. I'm so freakign excitied!!!!!!!

**Tyler's POV**

What. She's a vampire. How did this happen. EDward looked over at me with a confused expression. I gave him a sheepish grin. Brittany was so beautiful. What? what am I thinking.

"Oh god this should be interesting." Edward said smirking at me. What I dont get it. SOme times I really wish I had Bella's power so he couldn't listen to my thoughts. I had been part of this family for only about 50 years. I still hate it at night. I try to stayas long as possible. Thank god Bella and EDward decided to go live in their cottage and not with us. I mean seriously rosalie and Emmet are loud enough and Carlisle and esme. Uhh I shuddered. So akward. Alice and Jasper too. It was so annying. I hated being by myself at night. They all told me I'm the old Edward. Honestly I don't know how put up with all of this for so long god. I looked up over at Brittany she was about to talk so i stopped thinking. Her voice was so beatiful.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile. Lookin over at my family. "I'm actully quite thirsty. I havne''t hunted in the three days since I woke up." We all glared at her WHAT!?! she lived with a vampire who hunted people and she hadnt gotton to anybody, how? Oh great I realized her and her mate mor too hear at night.

"Your mate could join us too if he would like and is willing to try animals blood." Carlisle told as I realized they had moved closer to us in the center of the baseball field. They both looked over at each other at started to laugh.

"Well he isn't my mate. And I don't think he wants to Try." brittany gigled. awe thats so cute. WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!? Edward looked over at me and chuckled.

_"DAMMIT EDWARD STOP LISTENING TO ME!!"_ He looked at me and shook his as if he would try._ "Thank you"_

"Oh were not, well 'friends." " Brittany said giggling and looking at Nickolas." trust me just friends" Nicolas gave hr a huge and i felt Jealous?? what is this. This is so wierd.

"Well Goodbye Brittany it was nice out three days. haha. dam feels longer. keep in touch. Bye Carlisle and everyone else." WIth that Nikolas left.

"Bye calrlise replied." He looked at Brittany and smiled. Well would you liek to head back now. HE was so kind.

**Edward's POV**

This poor girl has no idea what she is getting her self into with Emmet, And oh boy her and Tyler maybe. Definatly going to happend. I said wiht a smirk. I looked down at my bella. A hundred yeard and she just keepsgetting more and more beautiful by the day. SHe looked up at me with a confused expression when i smirked. awe she so cute. I lent down and gave her a kiss. short and sweeet. She gave me and angry look. awe. God How could she love me I still couldn't believe it. I was suddenly interruppted by thought unfamiliar to me. They were Brittany's.

_"Awe thats so adorable. Hy can't I have that." _Brittany thought looking over at me and Bella. _" I can't wait to eat I'm so thirsty. Maybe one of them will come wiht me."_ Maybe I should go with her. WE could talk adn I could see what she thinks of Tyler. Ic an tell he's quite fond of her. i said laughing to myself.

" Would you like to go hunting first Brittany. I could take you." I told her. SHe gave em a sheepish smile with a nod.

"Well we can meet back at our house." Carlisle told us. I gave Bella a kiss. But me being the responsible one ha to stop again. She looked angry and I gave her a crooked smiled at that thought.

"I'll shee you back at the house love." I told Bella.

**Brittany's POV**

I was so excited to go hunting. I was starved. and i couldn't wait to have eyes liek their's they were so beatiful. The whoel way I couldn't stop thinking about Tyler. He was so gorgeous. and AH. Edward smirked and chuckled.

"Well i know you probably don't want to hear this but I can kinda read your mind." Edward told me

"What?!?." '_Oh god so you juts heard everything I just said. Oh god. I must sound liek a completeisiot. Just like those girls at school.' _dammit i wonder if he's the only one.

"Well you actully sound very differnt. I mean you think like them but... different I guess." He was at a lose for words. " I think you should talk to him. I know he'd like that." He said. Hm maybe i would. "Okay well what i mean by you think different is becasue your they only one who hasn't pictured us havign sex wiht you and all those other things." Edward told me quite bluntly.

"Oh so that is really.. um... akwrad. yeah really just akward." it odl him hmm. what about bellas thought. " You must love listneing to Bella's thoughts." I told him and he started to laugh.

"Well actually this soudns wierd but I can't hear Bella's thought" he told me I gave him a confused look and he laughed. " Well at first we couldn't figure out why. especially when she was human and then after we turned her she was told she was called a shield which means she can block out mind power. but it doesn't effect all powers. I mean Alice's sees the future as the persons ont hat coarse. she could always see Bella except for some exceptions. And Jasper could always control her modd. And well Renesme. But thats a differnet story." Edward told me. "Well why dont you go hunt and we can meet back right here. Ifyou want to hear more then I could tell you on our way back." Edward told me. I wanted to hurry. I wanted to know who renesme was.

~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was feeling full.. And quiet sloshy. I had over eaten. I ran back to where Edward told me to meet him and he was emerging from the woods also. Just finishing. I was happy I would get to hear more stories.

"Well what did you think of it?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't half bad. I actully didn't mind it. It was quite nice to finally eat." I told him. He smirked. AM I not saposed to like it.

"Well it's a way we prefer to eat. But we still don't love it from the way it sounded you do?" He told me.

"Okay well I want to hear more stories. Like you said." i laughined. and he chuckeld at me. 'WHose Renesme?" I asked. He got a sad look on his face with longing and I couldn't udnerstadn it had she died.

"No she didnt die. she is mine and Bella's daughter. We're the only one in the family wiht a child. BEcause she got pregnant while she was still human. Nearly killed her and me. I couldn't stand watching her go through such pain. SHe doesn't remember it that well but I do. It just because her human memories are fuzzy toher. But I remember them very well. Anyways. Renesme is half human half vampire. She and Bella's best friend, who happens to be a warewolf fell in love because he imprinted on her..." **(A.N. I didn't feel like writing a bunch of blabber that you guys already know. Its just edward explaning about everything that happened with imprinting and all that good stuff from BD.)**..." Wow was all I could think. Thats crazy.

"Where are they now." I asked.

"Well they decided they wanted to be alone." He otld me with angre cleer on his face. He didn't liek that thought of his daughter how cute." ANd they decided to go visit old friends of Jacobs that had moved away and to other things liek that. We talked to her about a month a god. she tries to call often. Jacob calls if she doesnt' So we still keep in touch. They've been gone for a while now. I can tell bella misses her. They were quite attached." aw poor Bella. That really stinks. We walked the rest of the way in babale and raced back the last few miles. we had gone quiet far away. When we got back everyone was in the living room in a matter of seconds. Bellas andE dward start kissing adn I had to look away i felt it was more of a private moment. ANd everyone looked at me questioningly.

"How did you liek it dear." Esme asked. her voice was so lovely. she was the woman that Chelsea had told me about. But I knew better than to believe that story now.

"It was actully quite enjoyable." I told them. They all grinned and I noticed Alice jump over to me with a smirk. and Edward started to laugh.

"Hi I was wondering. um do you want to go shopping." she said wiht a smile on her lips.

"Yea sure why not. But I don't have any money on me." I told her I noticed everyone had cleared away. She got a huge grin on her face.

"Oh it's alright. Let's go." i needed clothes too. dam money.

After a few hours of shopping. I mean I don't mind shopping but Laice takes it to the next leve. It was still fun though. They taught me tricks on how to appear human. They all assumed I was liek Bella. Apparently they were right becasue I didn't bother to go near any human unless it was in a normal human way.

After we arrived home with about thirty bags each Alice decided she wanted to do a makeover with me. I actully liekd it and so did alice.

"It's nice to do this to someone who actually enjoys it." She said with a smile." Bella hates this."

"No, I don't mind at all. I kinda like it." SHe msiled. " You can do it when ever." SHe grinned and jumpe dup and jdown.

"WERE GONNA BE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS. FORGET THAT BEST FRIENDS!!!!!" she said excitely. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Lets do something fun tonight. I say we doa slumber party style thing." Alice gave me a questioning look."You know everyone downstairs truth or dar. minus the popcorn. pillow fights. Do each others nails." ALice smirked.

"I love you that is the best idea ever!!!" I'll set everything up. And I'm gonna pick out a pajama set for you okay so don't worry about a thing were gonna make yo ook hot." I smiled and I realized hm... maybe I could tell her that i like tyler would she tell him?

"Omg THats so cute." I gave her a questioning look."Well you and ehm. He unamed sinc ehe can hear us I won't say anything. Thats so cute Brittany. Im so excited." SHe jumped up and down again.

"I guess you already knw then." I giggled. I was actully excited for tonight maybe I could get Tyler to notice me. I smiled at that thought. And realized he would never liek me. Im not pretty. hmm.

I hope you guiys liked it. Please review. I want atleast 5 reviews. that not a very large number. and then Ill update. So I hope you liek it. And review.


End file.
